Harry potter et le pouvoir de l'Opale
by valeska
Summary: D'extraordinaires aventures attendent notre cher héros dans cette fanfiction où Harry et ses deux amis commencent à suivre des cours à Poudlard pendant l'été.


Bonjour tout le monde! Cette fiction commence à la fin du tome 4. Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf les nouveaux que j'aurais inventé. L'histoire est entièrement fictive et tous les évènements sont imaginaires. C'est ma première fic, alors encouragez moi! Pour m'écrire: wbypanda@msn.com.   
  
Laissez moi des Reviews, syp, pour que je puisse m'améliorer!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 1: Surprise, Surprise  
  
Les vacances avaient à peine commencé depuis une semaine. Dumbledore était dans son bureau et parcourait des yeux les titres de livres se trouvant dans sa bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il retira celui qu'il cherchait, un feuillet s'en échappa et voleta à travers la pièce. Dumbledore le ramassa: c'était la liste des Animagus établie pas le Ministère de la Magie. Il songea avec amusement qu'il y en avait au moins cinq de non déclaré: Sirius, James, Peter Pettigow, Rita Steeker (Harry a raconté l'histoire à Sirius qui le lui a ensuite transmis), puis... lui même. En effet, il était devenu Animagus losqu'il commençait sa carrière de directeur de Poudlard. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à ne pas le déclarer mais à présent c'est plutôt un avantage vu la puissance de Lord Voldemort. Être Animagus, c'est unpouvoir secret non négligeable quand on a à affronter le Mage noir. À ce moment, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Harry, si jeune et pourtant si éprouvépar la vie. Le jeune sorcier ne le sait pas encore mais c'est de lui que dépendra le sort du monde. Jusque là, Dumbledore avait essayer de l'aider de son mieux dans sa lourde tâche. Et cette fois-ci encre, il fallait agir. Le jeune sorcier ne connaît pas encore suffisamment de sorts de duel. Il faut lui apprendre. Ça lui serait fort utile par les temps qui court. Ses amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger pourront l'aider aussi. Dumbledore atteignit à grand pas son bureau, s'y assit, prit sa plume et quelques parchemin et commença à écrire...  
  
****************  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre, incapable de dormir. À chaque seconde de sa vie depuis le début des vacances, il songeait avec effroi aux tueries auxquelles se livre Voldemort. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir l'en empêcher au lieu d'être bloqué dans cette maison moldu, où il n'était même pas au courant de la situation! Ces pensées lugubres furent interrompues par un éclair dorés à la fênêtre. Hedwige ouvrit un oeil et huhula doucement. La chose doré se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et Harry reconnut Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. Il ouvrit lentement la fenêtre pour éviter les grincements de celle ci et chuchota: - Bonsoir Fumseck, entre. Le splendide phénix sauta à l'intérieur et laissa tomber sur le bureau de Harry une petite envellope rouge et or. Puis le bel oiseau mordilla gentillement le pouce de Harry comme pour le presser de lire la missive. Harry lui caressa les plumes du bout des doigts en souriant, pris l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et en retira un parchemin où se détache une belle écriture argentée et cursive. Harry, tout ébloui par la beauté de l'encre utilisé,lut d'abord la signature. Elle était de Dumbledore. Intrigué, car le directeur ne lui avait jamis adressé de lettres depuis le jour où il lui a donné la cape d'invisibilité de son père, durant sa première année à Poudlard, Harry lut:  
  
Cher Harry, Comme tu le sais, la situation est grave. Tu es en grand danger. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé cette année de te prendre à Poudlard pour les vacances, si tu le veux bien bien sûr. Ron et Hermione reçevront la même lettre et sont invité aussi à Poudlard pour les vacances. Ton oncle et ta tante en seront informé et je t'enverrai un portoloin demain soir à 20H. Fait moi parvenir ta réponse par Fumseck. Dumbledore  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux! Il allait passer ses vacances à Poudlard, comme il en a toujours rêvé depuis sa toute première année à l'école des sorciers! De plus, Ron et Hermione seront là aussi ! Il se dépêcha de griffoner sur un bout de parchemin:"Je suis d'accord" et l'attacha à la patte de Fumseck qui s'envola aussitôt. Resté seul, Harry relut la lettre de Dumbledore. Quand il arriva à "Ton oncle et ta tante en seront informé", son estomac se noua. Rien qu'à penser à la façon qu'ils vont réagir, son coeur battit plus vite. Il jugea qu'il valait mieux être en forma demain et s'allongea. Il passa la nuit la plus calme depuis de début des vacances...   
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par un "AAAAAaarggggggg!" sonore d'oncle Vernon. Puis ce fut le grand silence dans la maison. Harry, surpris, mit ses lunettes rondes et consulta le réveil. Il était plus de 9H ! À ce moment, une série de murmures indignés parvint de la cuisine et Dudley couina bruyamment. "Ils en sont informé" pensa tout de suite Harry qui sauta précipitamment à bas de son lit, se préparant à entendre les rugissements d'oncle Vernon. En effet, ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à se manifester à la suite d'une cavalcade dans l'escalier. La porte de la chambre de Harry s'ouvrit dans un grand "Bang" et la silhouette massive d'oncle Vernon apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il parraissait esoufflé. Son visage passa du livide au rouge puis revint au blanc. Harry n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un changer de couleur aussi brusquement mais il se garda bien de faire la remarque et se contenta d'un innocent:"Qu'y a-t-il?" Oncle Vernon paraissait trop ému ou en colère pour dire un mot et tendit une feuille de papier à lettre à Harry. Le jeune sorcier y reconnut l'écriture de Dumbledore. Il commença à lire:  
  
Chers Monsieur et Madame Dursley, J'ai le regret de vous informer que votre neveu Harry devra vous quitter pour le reste des vacances d'été pour cause de cours supplémentaires à Poudlard. Amicalement, Dumbledore Directeur de Poudlard  
  
Oncle Vernon retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole et rugit: " Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus jamais reçevoir dans MA boîte aux lettres du courrier des gens comme TOI! Harry se retint de rire en voyant Oncle Vernon virer au bleu et essayer de répliquer du ton le plus innocent qu'il pouvait prendre (il en avait l'habitude maintenant) :" Je n'étais pas au courant et puis si vous ne voulez pas le reçevoir dans votre boîte au lettre, très bien, la prochaine fois, je dirai au professeur Dumbledore de l'envoyer par hiboux! " Harry fut très satisfait de voir que cette fois le teint de son oncle était plutôt verdâtre. Il se demandait intérieurement combien de couleur celui-ci pouvait prendre... Il n'étais pas inquiet du tout en sachant pertinnament que Oncle Vernon ne perdrait pas cette occasion inespérée de se débarasser de lui pour toute la durée des vacances. Alors, le gros homme répondit après réflexion: " très bien, tu peux y aller! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'y emmener!" Harry expliqua bien vite qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'il l'emmène à la gare ou où que ce soit: Dumbledore viendra le chercher ce soir. Oncle Vernon, visiblement, faillit s'étrangler: "Qu.. qu.. quo... QUOI !? Mais j'interdit à quiconque d'entrer dans MA maison! Personne, tu entends, personne de... de... de comme toi n'entrera dans cette maison! Je l'interdit formellement!" Harry débita alors d'un ton monocorde:"Il n'entrera pas dans la maison, promit!" Un peu rassénéré, Oncle Vernon reprit son teint rubicond et cherchant un réplique pour faire sa sortie hurla:" Et surtout, ne reveille personne! Il y a des gens qui travaillent durs dans cette maison! et qui ont besoin de sommeil!" Suite à cela, il claqua fortement la porte et laissa Harry seul. Celui ci poussa un soupir et se préparant à faire son lit quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement à nouveau. Cete fois-ci, c'étais tante Pétunia. Elle déclara méchamment de sa voix stridente:" Tu es privé de nourriture pour la journée, tu n'avais qu'à te lever plutôt au lieu de faire le paresseux!" la porte pour la seconde fois en cinq minutes, claqua. Harry, résigné, ferma la porte à clef et alla chercher sous sa lame de parquets des biscuits envoyé par Mme Weasley pour le début des vacances. En grignotant, il pensait à ce que signifiait tout cela. Pourquoi Dumbledore tenait à l'avoir au château cette année? Est ce que le retour de Voldemort y est pour quelque chose? Il passa sa journée à trier ses affaires et à les ranger dans sa lourde valise, il se demander ce que serait le portoloin cette fois ci. En effet, la premier qu'il vait utilisé étais un vielle botte pourrie et il espérait que ce ne serais pas quelque chose comme cela. à midi, il grignota encore ses biscuits et le soir aussi en pensant qu'au château, la cuisine serait meilleure. Il repensa alors à la S.A.L.E. , l'organisation protectrice des elfes de maison d'Hermione, il repensa aussi à Dobby, la bouillabasse, le jus de citrouille ... Il réalisa encore une fois combien sa vie aurait été vide sans Poudlard, sans ses amis sorciers ... C'est alors qu'il aperçut un faible éclat doré. Il s'en approcha et aperçut une minuscule boule dorée: un vif d'or. Harry pensa que c'était vraiment gentil de la part de Dumbledore de lui envoyer un portoloin sous forme de Vif. Il attrapa sa valise, son balai et de l'autre main le vif d'or. Déjà, il se sentait emporté. Dans un dernier coup d'oeil, il vit sa petite chambre qu'il ne reverrait plus d'ici l'année prochaine... Tout devint alors flou et le sol se déroba sous ses pieds...   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Maintenant, laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plaît! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bon ou mauvais! Merci! 


End file.
